


Can I Have A Anniversary Song?

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: “A song is all I want my love.” Megatron said as he lowered his helm to give a chaste kiss on the others soft dermas. Optimus gave him a quizzical look.“A song?” The red and blue mech asked to be certain.“Yes a song.” Megatron replied with a gentle smile.——————————————————————————Enjoy this while I continue to write the next chapter for my first fanfic! ^~^





	Can I Have A Anniversary Song?

Can I Have A Anniversary Song?

This orn was a very important orn. Not just for Optimus. It was also important for a well known pewter grey mech. One who strikes fear to foes and provoked respect from others. They were both ecstatic when they woke. After all they have been waiting for this very orn for a stellar cycle. Many others would probably laugh at them for being so excited, but that didn’t dampen their excitement. And it was because of this orn they didn’t bother to leave their shared quarters. 

This orn was one they would rather have with one another. Instead of being in a office going over data pad after data pad with the occasional conference. Optimus was humming quietly to himself wondering what gift he should get for his Warlord. While Megatron was doing the same thing just he wasn’t humming as Optimus was. They wanted to surprise the other, but they also wanted to give the other something irreplaceable. It was their first anniversary after all. 

For the most part they just stayed cuddling each other. Sometimes giving pecks to the others cheek when they weren’t expecting one. There was also some light teasing mainly coming from the Prime. That in turn made Megatron give a playful growl as he caress Optimus audial fin which made him give a purr and lean into his servo. They were just so happy to be together.

“Optimus?” Megatron rumbled out. The Prime gave a hum showing he was listening.

“Can I ask for a certain gift from you?” Megatron asked as he peered down at his lover. Optimus lifted his helm and looked up at him. 

“Of course you can. Just I thought you wanted it to be a surprise.” Optimus responded with a small smile. Megatron chuckled. Leave it to Optimus to always remember the particulars.

“That is true, but it’s only our first anniversary.” Megatron countered making Optimus give a little pout. Megatron smiled and placed a servo on the side of his helm running a digit over his lower derma.

“What do you want for our first anniversary Megs?” Optimus asked a hint of amusement evident in his optics and voice. Megatron rolled his optics playfully as he gave a small huff. Optimus giggled.

“A song is all I want my love.” Megatron said as he lowered his helm to give a chaste kiss on the others soft dermas. Optimus gave him a quizzical look.

“A song?” The red and blue mech asked to be certain. 

“Yes a song.” Megatron replied with a gentle smile. Optimus tilted his helm slightly.

“And what song would you like to hear then?” Optimus inquired with curiosity. 

“The song you sung on this very same orn.” Megatron replied with a purr. Optimus looked at him with a light shade of blush.

“Really now Megatron that was embarrassing.” Optimus murmured.

“But it was so lovely hearing you sing.” Megatron countered. Optimus gave a small huff of annoyance.

“I don’t see how you can enjoy me singing.” Optimus retorted. Megatron chuckled as he placed his other servo on the other side of Optimus helm making him stare at him. 

“Because your voice is just so beautiful I can’t bring myself to ignore it love.” Megatron said as he tapped their helms together. He heard Optimus give out another giggle before blue servos landed on either side of his own helm.

“Fine but only because I love you Megs.” Optimus replied as he pulled his helm back slightly. Megatron gave a slight nod. Optimus changed his position so that he was straddling Megatron’s lap. He gave his mate a smile as he felt those strong arms wrap around his waist.

“Tell me does your spark  
Beat for something it can’t have?  
Like its fallin’ apart  
And all it needs  
Is me to put the pieces back.” Optimus sung in a even tone wrapping his arms around Megatron’s neck cables. 

“I watch you watchin’ me  
While your sittin’ next to him  
But I’m still gonna be the friend you need even if it hurts.” Megatron engines gave a soft rumble. He always enjoyed listening to Optimus be it singing or talking his voice was just so captivating.

“But I can’t help it  
All the feelings that you put me through  
I know it’s selfish  
But I’m only me when I’m with you  
With you.” Optimus nuzzled the side of Megatron’s helm feeling so content just being in his arms. He felt so safe while those powerful arms stayed wrapped around him.

“We’re just friends  
It’s just not right  
I’ll just wait till the moments right  
Cause your just you and I’m just me  
I’m just wishin’ that we could be  
Just a little more than this  
Just a little more than just friends.” Both lovers were so content just having each other in their arms. 

“I know you feel the same  
I know it when you make me laugh  
Cause I can see the red and it’s in your cheeks  
And now I’m blushin’ back.” Optimus voice was so soothing to listen to. It carried a melody that eased the grey mech.

“But I can play it cool  
I can try to wait this out  
But even after all is said and done  
You’re still the one I dream about.” Optimus pulled back enough for the both to look in each other’s optics. There was nothing but love to be seen.

“But I can’t help it  
All the feelings that you put me through  
I know it’s selfish  
But I’m only me when I’m with you  
With you.” Optimus went and gave a peck on Megatron’s helm with a wide smile.

“We’re just friends  
It’s just not right  
I’ll just wait till the moments right  
Cause you’re just you and I’m just me  
I’m just wishin’ that we could be  
Just a little more than this  
Just a little more than just friends.” Megatron’s engines just wouldn’t stop purring but at the same time he didn’t care to stop them. He was enjoying his mates voice and he’ll damn well let the other know he loved every second of it.

“We waited long enough  
The moments creepin’ up  
Even when we touch we know it’s love  
Been waitin’ for your dermas  
And now you’re leanin’ in  
We were just friends this feels just right  
It’s like I’ve waited for my whole life  
Me and you, the perfect we  
Always wish that we could be.” They looked at each other their smiles widening even more. It was always hard for them not to smile at each other. They were just so in love that a mere thought of the other would have them smiling a little. 

“We were just friends this feels just right  
It’s like I’ve waited for my whole life  
Me and you, the perfect we  
Always wish that we could be  
Just a little more than this  
Just a little more than just friends.” Optimus stopped singing and stared at his one and only love.

“Are you happy now Megs?” Megatron pretended to think making Optimus roll his optics playfully. Then he felt the rumble of the others engines.

“Of course I did.” Megatron said as he gave a small snort. They looked at each other again as they both moved their helms closer. Optimus angled his helm so that Megatron would have easier access. When their dermas met it was at first a shallow kiss but slowly deepening. Megatron moved an arm to place a servo over an audial fin making Optimus give a purr. They parted for a moment.

“Happy anniversary.” They both said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY I’M FINALLY OUT OF SCHOOL!! More time for me to write!! ^~^


End file.
